


Droplets

by tobioiisms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pets, Rain, Storms, Surprise Kissing, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioiisms/pseuds/tobioiisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never planned to get wound up at his house. Never in a million years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

If someone were to tell Kageyama Tobio that he would’ve stumbled upon Oikawa’s home that evening, he would disagreed likely with a curse attached. Never had he planned on going to Oikawa’s house, simply because it would become a hassle in the end. The boy ended up going there only out of pure desperation, which had only occurred once thus far. That had been in middle school, when he was so young and Oikawa was still withholding a cruel, cruel jealousy. Again, Kageyama probably wouldn’t have believed them.

He’d learned plenty of things from his elder, one of the most important being that his hands were important. To be a setter, you had to have the perfect hands and the utmost control. Oikawa Tooru had taught him that when he was a first year in middle school; Kageyama would never forget it. Despite that, he’d also learned that Oikawa could be quite the mean guy. Mean...confusing...far too much for the younger, naive setter to understand it seemed.

It wasn’t as if he shouldn’t expected much from Oikawa, after all they were a rivaling team and it seemed as if the brunet male that was oh so familiar to him certainly did not find any appeal in Kageyama whatsoever. It had been that way when they were younger as well; Iwaizumi would always grow angry at Oikawa for treating his underclassman so poorly. Kageyama appreciated such a thing and still did for that matter, despite Oikawa’s unending stubbornness and lack of interest in abiding by Iwaizumi’s command.

Ever since the conversation he’d had with Oikawa that fateful day after his fight with Hinata, things had been a little odd in his mind. The older was present in his thoughts and whether it had to do with the fact that he’d referred to Kageyama as a dictator once again or because he was Oikawa was unknown to him by this point. It didn’t even matter at that, especially because he had regained himself, attempted to make a difference in his actions ever since Oikawa had directly told him that he was the issue, not Hinata. It was sort of embarrassing to be shot down like that, but Kageyama was certainly not ignorant enough to question the words of the brunet setter.

So that brings things up to the current moment, Kageyama Tobio sprinting through the rain after an elongated practice in the direction of the nearest familiar home. Honestly, the fact that he was going to Oikawa’s home alone was absolutely and utterly ludicrous. However, he did admit to himself that he would only go if he was incredibly desperate, and Kageyama considered this to be a level of desperation that fit perfectly with using ‘go to Oikawa’s house’ as a solution. He must admit that he wishes Oikawa’s family isn’t home, though.

As the raven stumbles through the streets of the town, shoes getting soaked all the way through to his socks as he clumsily steps in large puddles through accident, he finds himself getting soaked to the bone and will likely gain a cold if Oikawa doesn’t let him in. Even Oikawa can’t be that cruel though...

He quickly raps his palm against the front door of Oikawa’s grand home, certainly showing that the brunet male’s family possessed riches that Kageyama’s family did not. It wasn’t as if it was a mansion per say, but the setter certainly could see it that way if it was compared to an average home, one like his own. He wasn’t complaining about his own living space of course, merely just marveling over the comparison of two very different people who managed to be so close together.

As the door opens, Kageyama is quickly relieved to see Oikawa standing there instead of his mother or his father. The younger might’ve temporarily forgotten the hour, being as it was around ten o’clock at night and Oikawa’s family could’ve been asleep, but it seemed as if they weren’t home in any form. How peculiar. Dismissing his thoughts for a moment, he looks up at Oikawa with a look in his dim hues, which seem brighter in the dull rain, not saying anything just yet. Oikawa is not an idiot, he’ll certainly be able to figure out the situation at hand.

“Tobio-chan! My, my, what are you doing here at this hour?” he taunts blatantly at the younger, just as he always does.

“Please let me in. Your house is closer than mine,” he begs, embarrassed that he has to go to such lengths to have Oikawa take him in, to give him sympathy.

It isn’t until then that Oikawa seems to take the situation far more seriously, his facial features morphing into some sort of solemn resting face, but not one that was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Chocolate hues glanced upon Kageyama’s form to note the drenched hair, the clothes sticking to his frame (if they were lighter they would’ve been see-through), and the shoes that were likely to squish if Kageyama took even so much as one step into the Oikawa residence.

“Good grief, you are a mess, aren’t you Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama doesn’t really answer, but watches in interest and the older gently pulls him in by the wrist so that he’s standing upon the welcome mat to his home. The raven looks mildly confused for a moment before Oikawa leans behind him and closes the door, shutting out the sound of pouring rain tenfold. It was silenced and it wasn’t until then that Kageyama felt relief.

“Stay here. My mother will slay me right where I’m standing if I let you drip all over the house!” he shouts in a rather drastic tone, hand gestures and all, and Kageyama just stares at him as if he’s unamused by an actor in a movie.

As Oikawa temporarily disappears up the stairs and onto the second floor, another presence comes flying down the stairs in an instant. It isn’t until then that Kageyama recognizes it to be Oikawa’s dog, a dog he didn’t know the older setter had. To Kageyama, it looks like a small cream puff, but in reality it’s just a small Pomeranian. It looks at him in interest, something he’d yet to see an animal do to him thus far. He really doesn’t know how to react so he just stares at the creature quietly, waiting for Oikawa’s return.

“Surprised that an animal has taken a liking to you, Tobio-chan?” he teases, giving the typical ‘Oikawa Tooru’ grin from the stairwell. He must’ve been observing the two--how embarrassing.

“No!” he shouts, flustered and obviously doing a poor job at hiding how accurate Oikawa had been with his statement.

Oikawa pads down the rest of the stairway until he reaches where he had left Kageyama, the boy obediently staying in place as if he had been Oikawa’s pet. Towels are laid in his hands just a few moments later, causing the younger setter to glance back up for answers, specific directions even though the main idea is prevalent.

“Take off your shoes and socks and dry off in the bathroom down the hall,” Oikawa starts, pointing just behind him at a small room on the wall, right before entering the kitchen. “You can come out when you’re all dry. Oh!”

Oikawa trots back over to the stairs for a moment to grab a small handful of clothes that were neatly folded, laying them right on top of Kageyama’s stack of supplies. “They might not fit you, but we can’t have you wandering around naked, can we Tobio-chan?”

Again, embarrassing. He ignores Oikawa’s words as he slips out of his shoes and disgusting socks, careful to keep them on the welcome mat where they can air out. As he takes his first steps through the house, his feet feel disgusting upon the floor, or maybe that’s just because his skin was pruned from being stuck in soggy socks and shoes for an extended amount of time. Not his favorite feeling in the world.

The door closes and Kageyama proceeds to strip and dry himself off as told. His toes begin to feel much better against the carpeted mat on the floor of the bathroom, as does the rest of his body. Despite gaining access to Oikawa’s home so quickly, he still has the slight fear of a cold creeping up his back. It was always possible, especially because the rain hadn’t been warm and it had been freezing above all else.

Moments pass and the younger setter emerges with a strange look on his face, glancing down at the baggy clothes that are nearly falling off of his frame. Oikawa’s shoulders were far too broad for Kageyama’s so the shirt’s neck hole is showing far more off his chest than he would like and the pants are even worse. They’re already sweatpants, how much more baggy could they possibly get?

“Oh, Tobio-chan! You look so cute!” comes a cry from the living room, a glow also coming from it that had not been present beforehand.

After shooting a small glare in the direction of the brunet, which Oikawa had certainly complained about, Kageyama steps upon more carpeted floor into the living room to find the source of the glow. He immediately spots the fireplace and his cerulean hues dance upon it in wonder, blue against red. The heat couldn’t be felt where he was standing, but he was certainly feeling the desire of it.

“Did you do this for me?” Kageyama asks in a bold manner, a rarity in the presence of Oikawa Tooru.

It seems that now it is Oikawa’s turn to be stunned, mild surprise flickering upon his features for the shortest of moments until he attempts at regaining himself again, crossing his arms against his chest. “Don’t be so full of yourself, Tobio-chan! You know that’s ugly, after all!”

So that’s a yes, the setter thinks to himself, glancing back at the fireplace that’s been brought to life. Oikawa always had strange ways of showing his generosity, especially towards someone like Kageyama who he had always been rather spiteful towards. Maybe it was this that had kept the younger from hating Oikawa as he would like to claim at some points.

Making his way towards said fireplace, he takes slow, easy steps across the carpet as the abundance of warmth grows stronger minute by minute. As he sits down, Oikawa’s dog makes it’s way over to him once again, rubbing against Kageyama’s knee. Again, he doesn’t know how to react, but this time he actually reaches out his palm to bring his fingers across smooth, fluffy fur.

“She likes you,” Oikawa says from the couch, interrupting the moment between the two.

Kageyama gives Oikawa a look in that moment that could express nothing more than pure joy. His lips look as if they’re crinkled slightly, a smile that is genuine but still possesses the element of awkward natures that makes such a burst of happiness singular to Kageyama alone. It’s obvious that an animal’s approval was important to him, especially because he does like them as much as he does. Even Oikawa’s dog was on satisfactory level, for the setter’s desperation was high even then.

It was silly in truth, especially because Oikawa didn’t understand why Kageyama was so desperate to have an animal approve of him so much. Had he really been that much of an animal lover? Silly, silly, Tobio-chan. Honestly, he was absolutely ridiculous and Oikawa Tooru never understood it, but it seemed to be that way on both sides. They didn’t understand one another, but they had an understanding.

Oikawa moves across the floor himself after a few moments, fingers curling into an alien pattered blanket that had been curled around his form while upon the couch. Had he had it the entire time? Kageyama hadn’t even noticed. The Pomeranian distracts herself from Kageyama to trot over to her owner, but she ends up returning a few moments later when Oikawa is close to him, generating even more warmth that Kageyama can appreciate.

The younger setter watches Oikawa with mild confusion for a moment, his head cocking just slightly. Had Oikawa come to tell him something that he didn’t want to say from across the room? Or was it that he was cold as well and the chill of the atmosphere, the sound of the pouring rain beating against window panes, was getting to him? Kageyama had never been talented at reading people, but attempting to read Oikawa was the absolute worst.

It’s quiet for a few moments before Oikawa pulls the green and blue alien blanket into view completely, covering the majority of it over Kageyama’s lap and then the rest to himself. It’s quite a large blanket so there isn’t a problem, but the younger setter still can’t help but be surprised by yet another soft gesture by Oikawa Tooru.

“Listen here, Tobio-chan. I don’t let just anyone use this blanket! I’ve only let Iwa-chan use this and that’s because Iwa-chan is special! Be thankful!”

Kageyama blinks at him and is quiet for a few more moments, much to Oikawa’s displeasure, but then fingers find themselves curling into the soft blanket, shoulder leaning against Oikawa’s own broad one without a second thought. For one who was so poor with intimacy, who was so awkward in nearly every social situation, Kageyama was absolutely considered bold in this moment. It was as if their roles had switched, especially since Oikawa seemed to be mildly flustered about it all, something that the younger never thought he would’ve experienced.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” he questions as if Kageyama had just defied an order, although he definitely had in a sense.

“I’m cold still,” Kageyama says, and while it wouldn’t exactly be a lie, it wasn’t the truth either. Seeking any form of warmth was necessary to him at this point, even if he was already completely warm and comforted.

The two are again thrust into silence after Kageyama’s response, shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee with a shared blanket by the fireplace. Oikawa’s cream puff dog is curled up by the fireplace with them, seeing that the idea of present heat was obviously a good one. Nobody says anything even after Oikawa places a soft, warm kiss upon Kageyama’s temple, sweetly marking that place in a manner that Kageyama could’ve never predicted. Not once, not in a thousand years. There might be shock written all over his features, but he does not retreat, does not complain, and silently encourages Oikawa for more.

Maybe the droplets in his hair had been just the price he had to pay to receive such affections from Oikawa. Maybe he would thank the droplets after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how I said yesterday that I wasn't going to write anything more on this website and yet I got in a fit of inspiration to write this. Go me. I love oikage so much though please send help immediately (also I was listening to this thunder soundtrack thing while I was writing this it really put things into perspective honestly). PSA SORRY IF OIKAWA IS OOC I've never wrote him before this was my first time.


End file.
